All Tied Up
by TracyCook
Summary: Dakoda is back to her scandelous ways, and she has tied Sonny up.  IT is a good thing Tawni is there to "help" the poor girl out. Sonny/Tawni Pairing! Tonny! Femslash! Hope y'all read and review!


All Tied Up

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: Just another one shot, was going to update my other multi-chap fics the other day but my laptop broke down and like a moron I did not save soo I lost everything! But, I will still do it for y'all! I do have some dedicated readers and they are amazing! Thank you all!

Rating: T

All Tied Up

"Hahaha!" Tawni laughed out loudly as she slapped her thigh as she did so. Some would consider her laughter obnoxious, and though Sonny usually found it cute, currently she was not impressed. "I Can't believe she tied you up, AGAIN!"

"Oh Haha. Very funny, can you please just untie me now?" The brunette asked in an annoyed voice.

"I could." The diva stated as she placed a finger to her perfect pink lips raising an eyebrow at her tied up friend, circling her and looking her over. "But, what fun would that be?"

Sonny was growing more and more uncomfortable under devious blue eyes as the moments passed. She struggled, trying her hardest to free her body from the ropes that the studio brat had tied around her, but it was to no avail. She was trapped, and Tawni was able to do with her as she pleased. The girl could only wish that whatever it was would not be too painful.

Brown eyes were large and scared. She knew that the beautiful girl circling her had always hated her. She would not be shocked if the diva did something deceitful to get her off of the show.

What WOULD shock her though is what happened. As Sonny had been struggling, the blonde had placed her perfect hands on her hips. Their lips and bodies were very close and the brunette could feel herself heating up at the contact, her breath caught in her throat and her heart speeding. "What the heck Tawni! Just untie me already!"

"Mmm." Tawni mumbled as their lips almost touched. The blonde could feel her co-stars labored breath against her pink lips and it caused her lips to curl up in a smirk. "I think I could have some fun with this though." This time when she said the words her lips were pressed against Sonny's so closely that they brushed against them with every single word.

"T-Tawni! You are really starting to freak me out!" If she could she would have pushed the diva away. But she was trapped.

"I think that you are enjoying this." Tawni said as she lent in pressing her lips teasingly against Sonny's.

Surprisingly the brunette wanted more. She even started to squirm out of need for more of those lips, yet she could not move to capture them with her own. She was completely under the blonde's control and she was sure that the other was enjoying it all too much.

"Remind me to thank that little brat for tying you up later." She stated as she bit down on her pink bottom lip, blue eyes glancing down to Sonny's lips.

Letting out a loud groan of annoyance the brunette stopped her struggling and gave up defeated. "You are really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Tawni said in her high pitched excited voice. "I have had a crush on you for some time. The real surprise is how much you are enjoying it."

"I am not enjoying this!" She shouted out, her voice heightening and squeaking as it often did when she was lying.

Knowing her friend better than anyone else on the cast, the diva could tell by the way that her voice sounded and her body reacted, that Sonny was lying. "That is your lying voice." She said with a smirk.

"Is not!" Her voice squeaked again, which annoyed the brunette who quickly coughed to clear her voice. This time she made sure to keep her voice deep when she spoke. There was no way that she was enjoying this! She was Sonny Munroe and definitely was NOT a lesbian! "IT IS NOT! Let me go." She growled.

"So, you do not like it when I do this then?" Confusion flashed behind brown eyes, and before Sonny could reply she had soft pink lips pressed against her own. The feeling was so different than any boy's lips she had kissed. A bright blush filled her cheeks as she tried to struggle away, but she really was enjoying the kiss. The way that Tawni ran her sweet tongue against her bottom lip caused the brunette's mouth to open awaiting more.

Tawni gladly gave her more as she smiled into the kiss, she was proud of herself. She had made her move and it was going well. Pushing her tongue inside of Sonny's mouth she allowed it to press against the other girl's awaiting tongue, which gladly engaged in a dance with her own.

As their kiss grew more intimate and passion filled Sonny was starting to hate the fact that she had no control over her arms. She wanted to pull the blonde against her, force her to give her more contact. Instead she allowed herself to enjoy the kiss moaning out into it as her eyes closed.

All too soon those amazingly sweet lips had moved away from her own and the brow eyes cracked open. Her entire body was hot and her vision blurred from the passion she had just felt. She noticed that Tawni was simply staring at her.

Hands on her hips she awaited Sonny's answer. "Well?"

Coughing she regained her composure and opened her confused eyes at her friend. "Well, what?" Her voice came out a bit more husky than she had ever heard it. Probably due to the intense amount of lust coursing through her.

"Did you not like it when I did that?" Tawni asked with a pout on those swollen lips.

The pout was almost too distracting for Sonny. If she were in her right mind she would have told Tawni that of course she did not enjoy it. But, she was not in her right mind. All that she wanted was some more attention, to many more places on her body, and so instead of lying she stated honestly. "I did like it." Blush on her face along with a shy smile.

"I knew it!" Tawni stated lifting an index finger as she smiled brightly.

"Can you um…"

"Untie you?" The blonde asked teasingly.

"Continue." Sonny finished the statement, completely embarrassed by what she had asked.

"I got what I wanted here." Tawni said as she turned, hands at her sides as she started to skip toward the door of their dressing room. Only glancing back for a moment to the tied up star to state "I'll get the rest later." Then she was gone.

"Oh my gosh! Tawni get back here and untie me! Are you kidding me!" Sonny shouted out in an annoyed voice at her friend. She could hear the diva humming down the hall. The brunette left their tied up and frustrated in more than one way.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Another one shot for y'all! I will also be adding another chapter to Can't Be friends tonight! I love writing the couple and I love my reviewers! Anyone can do it! And they will be completely appreciated! I love you guys, you encourage me to continue what I do!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
